This invention relates generally to techniques for processing materials for manufacture of gallium based substrates. More specifically, embodiments of the invention include techniques for growing large area substrates using a combination of processing techniques. The invention can be applied to growing crystals of GaN, AlN, InN, InGaN, AlGaN, and AlInGaN, and others for manufacture of bulk or patterned substrates. Such bulk or patterned substrates can be used for a variety of applications including optoelectronic devices, lasers, light emitting diodes, solar cells, photo electrochemical water splitting and hydrogen generation, photo detectors, integrated circuits, and transistors, and others.
Gallium nitride (GaN) based optoelectronic and electronic devices are of tremendous commercial importance. The quality and reliability of these devices, however, is compromised by high defect levels, particularly threading dislocations, grain boundaries, and strain in semiconductor layers of the devices. Dislocations can arise from lattice mismatch of GaN based semiconductor layers to a non-GaN substrate such as sapphire or silicon carbide. Grain boundaries can arise from the coalescence fronts of epitaxially-overgrown layers. Additional defects can arise from thermal expansion mismatch, impurities, and tilt boundaries, depending on the details of the growth method of the layers.
The presence of defects has a deleterious effect on epitaxially-grown layers. Such effect includes compromising electronic device performance. To overcome these defects, techniques have been proposed that require complex, tedious fabrication processes to reduce the concentration and/or impact of the defects. While a substantial number of conventional growth methods for gallium nitride crystals have been proposed, limitations still exist. That is, conventional methods still merit improvement to be cost effective and efficient.
Progress has been made in the growth of large-area c-plane gallium nitride crystals, typically with a (0001) orientation. The large-area c-plane gallium nitride crystals generally come in 2 inch diameter, free-standing (0001) GaN substrates and are generally available commercially. However, the quality of these crystals is not high enough for some applications. In addition, there is a need to synthesis gallium nitride crystals and wafers that are larger. Several conventional methods are capable of growing high quality gallium nitride boules from high quality gallium nitride seed crystals. However, gallium nitride seed crystals of sufficient size and quality are not available.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving crystal growth are highly desirable.